


RELAY 314 ; TURN OF WAR

by rock_lee



Series: RELAY 314 [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: But also, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mmmmm, Slow Burn, i love exploring family ties and loving parents, it's all abt FAMILY cuz dam, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_lee/pseuds/rock_lee
Summary: The Relay 314 Incident - also known as the First Contact War - still rages on. Both turians and humans have suffered immensely but there is no end in sight. Until one fateful human is thrown into a war her parents tried to shield her from. Follow Jane Shepard, the daughter of two elite soldiers, as she affects the war with the help of a family she never thought she would call her own.... PART ONE of [ RELAY 314 ][ slow burn shakarian! mostly exploring the deeper meaning between family and a look at speciesism in space ]





	1. love & family

**Author's Note:**

> here it is!!! the long awaited rewrite!!! updates will be rather slow (college man, let me tell u) so don't expect too much from me... also, i'm looking for a proofreader who is ok w me disappearing for weeks on end lmao (sorry to my old proofreader!! i cannot remember ur email and can't find it anywhere?? if u still want to, you can!) so let me know if you're interested!
> 
> so basically this rewrite is just me getting into the really nitty gritty of what i really wanted to write about... so it might be really drawn out lol 
> 
> anyway, i hope you all enjoy! more feedback = probably quicker updates!!

Hannah chuckled as her daughter tackled her husband to the ground. The laughter that floated up from the wrestling duo on the floor was so very innocent - Jane was having the time of her life and Cain, ever the loving father, couldn’t get enough of his joyful daughter. She crossed her arms and leaned farther back in the chair, a content smile falling onto her face. It was times like this that Hannah wished she could remember forever. Jane was growing so fast (already five!) and it seemed like she had missed it all. She was lucky Cain loved documenting everything. She could remember staying up until late hours, planets away, just so she could replay the same video of Jane blowing out her candles or proudly counting to ten. It was hard, the life she lived, but she did it for her family and all the others like hers.

 

“I yield!” Cain shouted in defeat, holding his arms up as he laid flat on his back. “You win!” Jane gave a triumphant yell from her spot on her father's stomach, little fists still thudding against his chest. Cain laughed happily and quickly grabbed his daughter and heaved her off of him as he sat up. She squealed in delight and grasped his wrists. 

 

“Throw me!” She demanded, grin pushing her chubby and rosy cheeks in the most adorable way possible. Her short red hair was standing up at all sorts of angles and her green eyes were blazing with energy. Hannah once more felt her heart soar in pride but also dip in sadness. She was such a beautiful young girl, but how much more would Hannah miss? If Hannah left again, would she miss her daughter’s first growth spurt? Would she come home to a whole new child?

 

Cain shook his head and grinned. His smile was exactly like their daughter’s. Even if Jane got her mother's looks, the little girl took after her father in everything else; they had all the same little quirks! Again, Hannah felt bittersweet. Her daughter could have been more like her if she was with them more. She only had her father most of the time and because of that she grew in his image. “I can’t while mom is looking! She might throw me instead,” Cain chuckled out. Jane giggled again (snorted a little too. How precious!) and Cain lowered her back to the ground and brought his knees up into a relaxed position. He leaned back on his hands and looked over at Hannah, giving her a knowing smile. Hannah smiled back. No doubt he could read into her quiet attitude. He was good like that. “Hey Squirt,” he started, looking back to his daughter. Those bright eyes lit up at the nickname and she placed her hands on his knees, “Did you tell mom what Miss Sikimo taught you today?” 

 

“OH!” Jane pushed off immediately and ran to her mother, throwing herself into Hannah’s lap. Her smile appeared again and Hannah noticed the missing tooth. Another memory she missed. “Today, Miss Sikimo took us down to engineering! Dad was there but I wasn’t allowed to say hi, but we got to…!” Her daughter blabbered on and on, and all Hannah could do was listen as the toddler talked about what her class did down in engineering. 

 

Before the war, Hannah's family had traveled with her as she was moved from garrison to garrison, but now, life on many of the colonies was no longer safe. Ships had been built to house the hundreds of families that had evacuated, but wanted to remain as close as possible to their family members on the front lines. Sometimes, Hannah would wonder if her family was safe as she looked to the stars from each planet she was stationed on. Every time she returned to them after months of battle, she wanted to weep at the sight of her loving husband and bright daughter.

 

“... And then, Dad comes out of nowhere and stops the sparks! It was so cool! I mean, I got in trouble for pulling the wire out, but everyone got to see how awesome Dad is!” She finished, bouncing on her heels in her excitement. 

 

Hannah blinked and snorted, rubbing her daughter’s head before pinching her cheek. “Sounds like a busy day, Janey. I’m glad you’re having so much fun with your classmates.”

 

Jane crawled up into Hannah’s lap and sighed, snuggling against her mother's warm chest, like she would when she was a baby. “I was really excited that you were coming home. Everyone else was too because we all miss our parents.” Hannah cradled Jane closer, lowering her chin until against the soft wisps of red hair. All the children on a spaceship were in the same situation. One parent here, then gone in the blink of an eye. There was a single father in her squad who had a daughter and son waiting for him. She often caught him praying and when she finally asked why, he simply said that he hoped they would forgive him for always leaving them. Hannah wondered if she should start praying too. 

 

“Mommy is probably tired, baby girl,” Cain stood with a grunt and shook his leg out. His limp was getting noticeably worse as he aged - they feared he might be forced to a wheelchair in his later years. Jane watched from her spot tucked up against her mother. Hannah ran a soothing hand through those tangled and vibrant locks of hair. “Maybe you can ask her if you’re allowed to kick good ol’ dad out to the couch for the night…”

 

A wicked gleam entered Jane’s eyes and she giggled as evilly as a toddler could. Hannah sent her husband a look, eyebrow raised and a slight tilt of her head. He only smiled, that knowing look plastered on his face. ‘You want to spend more time with her,’ it seemed to say, ‘I don’t mind losing my side of the bed for a night.’

 

“Or!” Jane shouted and waved her hand at her father, “I sleep in the middle! Like a ham and cheese sandwich.” Hannah snorted at her daughter’s analogy but it only made Jane’s smile grow bigger. Cain pretended to think, hand raised to rub his stubbly jaw. 

 

“I don’t know Squirt… You snore.” 

Immediately, Jane jumped up in defense. With the quick movement, Hannah nearly had her jaw clipped by the little girl’s head. The spitfire of a toddler pointed an accusing finger at the smirking Cain. “Liar! You snore! And fart!”

 

Hannah chuckled softly and hoisted Jane into the air and against her hip as she stood herself. “Don’t worry Janey,” she teased, “Since mom is home, dad said he wouldn’t be gross at night anymore.” Jane gave her mother a skeptical look before shooting a sour look to her father. 

 

“Well… Ok. I still get the middle though!” Hannah smiled and took off to the small cabin. Jane rested her cheek on Hannah’s shoulder and suddenly, the war felt miles away.


	2. MORNING & WAITING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta em (shadowsprite) this chapter is readable lmao! thank you for all who offered to beta as well! 
> 
> i hope u all like this little chapter - we get a look at mom and dad shepard

The next morning, Hannah was surprisingly not awoken by her child, but by her husband. His battle-scarred hands shook her, gentle, but insistent. Bleary-eyed, she caught sight of his grinning face over hers. She groaned and scrunched up her nose. “Cain, it’s too-”

 

“First off,” his thick Southern accent was gruffer than usual and he kept his voice low, “you look absolutely stunnin’ right now. Hair down and all over. A damn beauty.” She scowled at him, raising a hand to knock his jaw lightly. He took it like a champ and with a million watt grin. “And second, hush up and look at Janey.”

 

It took Hannah a few moments to recall that Jane had slept with them last night (she probably got a few bruises from where the spitfire kicked her) but,she turned her head once she got her bearings. Instantly, she melted. Like an angel, Jane was fast asleep, head tucked along the curve of her mother's outer bicep, her unruly red hair already a knotted mess. Her cheeks were flushed a glowing pink and her thick dark lashes rested heavily against her pale skin. 

 

“She never looks that happy when she’s asleep. Says she dreams bad things about you. Worries herself into a frightful mess.” Cain’s voice was soft and somber. 

 

Oh. Hannah rolled to her side all while never looking away from her baby. She knew her daughter had a big heart, but to hear that she kept her own daughter from sleeping… that tore her. She was touched, really, but all the same felt horrible. Her daughter shouldn’t worry her own mother’s safety at this age. She should be worried about her friends and what game they are to play the next day, or if boys really do have cooties. Hannah brushed aside the strand of red that stuck to Jane’s drooling mouth. “Is it selfish that I like hearing that?” She muttered to herself. Cain placed a steady hand on her shoulder and somehow that told her his silent answer. 

 

She sighed and got out of bed, Cain a step behind. He was always like that - when he had been on the field, he always had her six. Never had she felt safer than when he was her shadow. The past few years on the field hadn’t been the same. Without Cain lingering over her shoulder, his sharp eyes and steady hand, she felt a little unsafe. She understood that his injury prevented him from moving like he used to and that his weakness would put her team in danger, but not a day went by that she didn’t wish it were him with her instead of her faceless comrades. 

 

As she grabbed a towel, she watched Cain shake out his tight hip. She could remember the mission that took him off duty. It was a desert planet, she remembered. Turians had surrounded her squad. The abominations had caught their scent on the wind and followed it back to their camp. It was all wrong - her squad was suppose to find them, not the other way around. The aliens had fallen upon them at night and Hannah could still recall the sick turian bastard that had dragged her from her sleeping bag. All hell had broken loose and thankfully, she had gotten her victory. Cain had fallen, but the others remained intact. He had stupidly jumped in front of the gun of one of the aliens when it went to shoot the freshest of the boys. If it weren’t for Cain, Hannah had no doubt she would have had to send a body back to mourn. 

 

The water of the shower was relaxing on her scarred skin and the pitter-patter drowned out all other thoughts. She was lulled back to her memories. War. Blood. Comrades dead in her arms. It wasn’t until two very familiar hands ghosted against her waist did she snap out of it. Cain pressed his lips to her shoulder with a grin. “Hey.”

 

She leaned against him, the water a steady sound in the background. “Hey yourself.” He chuckled and embraced her. Together, they remembered better things in their own world as Jane slept on in bliss.


	3. EVENING & LONGING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we have chapter 3!! once again, a HUGE thank u to my beta!! w/o u this would be so shitty lmao,,,. 
> 
> anyway i hope u all enjoy!

Tiberus wasted no time in taking his seat at the comm. After nearly a month of recon on some backwater planet, he had finally returned to base. The place had been built by those horrid humans, but the turians had taken it over a while back. He had been put down there to scope out the stragglers. Easy work, but exhausting and time consuming.

On either side of him, other turians chatted and connected with loved ones far away. He could hear the pure elation in their subvocals. It had been just as long for them as it had been for him. He entered his code and selected his channel of choice. The comm fired up with the Hierarchy symbol as it waited for the other side to connect. It took three turns of the emblem before a familiar sight greeted him. His love trilled in joy at the sight of his face and suddenly, he felt like he could take on the world. “Anyrisa.”

“Tiberus!” Her voice caused a lump to form in his throat and he laughed. Her mandibles - slender and a beautiful shade of cool grey - spread in joy. Tucked along her darker neck was his daughter, Solana. Solana’s green eyes were wide and little squeals escaped her at the sight of her father. Anyrisa called for their son and immediately the spitting image of a younger   
Tiberus came into the frame.

“Dad!” Garrus chirped. His young and freshly tattooed face made Tiberus’ heart ache. He had missed his own sons official induction to the family. What else had he missed? Had Solana spoken her first word? It was obvious that Garrus had hit his first growth spurt. He was able to see over the desk’s edge all on his own. He didn’t need to sit on his mother’s lap anymore to see, yet the boy still eager climbed onto her and sat close. Solana had already begun to crawl - Anyrisa had kept him updated as often as she could through vids. It hurt to see his children grow without him.

“It’s good to see you all,” Tiberus started, his own grin uncontainable. “It has been too long.” Anyrisa sighed and he saw the fatigue for the first time. Her skin was slightly sagged and her green eyes weren’t nearly as vibrant as he remembered. The stress of having him away from their home, away from their family, and caring for the two children must finally be wearing her down. Spirits, he would do anything to be back with her. He might be a good turian - his duty was to the Hierarchy first, but sometimes he wished he wasn’t so diligent. Sometimes he wished to go against his morals and return to the family he loves. If the Spirits ever gave him an opportunity, he wouldn’t hesitate to take it. It had been three long years since he had held his children, showed his wife affection. It was unfair, but in those trying times, his duty toward his people that trumped his duty toward his family.

Regardless of her struggles, Anyrisa still spread her mandibles at him. “How are you my love? We worry for you. Garrus has been keeping a close watch on the news for me.” The boy puffed his chest up at his mother’s approving tone. Tiberus chuckled. His boy reminded him all too much of himself.

“I knew you would be looking out for me, Garrus. You make me proud,” Tiberus praised.

Garrus’ neck flushed an embarrassed blue. “Well, it’s important! I saw that your ship is under Spectre use – is that true?” Tiberus blinked. He wondered how that got out. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but they didn’t flaunt it either. This was to be one of their last missions before a well-deserved lunar cycle break – one he fully intended on spending with his family.

“It is, but don’t go telling everyone about it. Spectre Saren is very… strict about these things.” Garrus nodded vigorously at his father’s words. Tiberus had no doubt his son would keep his mandibles clamped about it from now on. He smiled at his family and leaned closer. “Enough about me. Tell me how much you all miss me.” Anyrisa laughed at his words, but he saw her face brighten. They missed him as much as he missed them.


End file.
